


Striptease and sandwiches

by Witness_to_my_life



Category: Bandom, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witness_to_my_life/pseuds/Witness_to_my_life
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Striptease and sandwiches

The tour has come to an end. Well, more like a break, but still. They are in a bed. King sized bed. Very comfortable king sized bed. Sebastian stretches out the most he can and sighs. 

“You know that I would like to lay there too, right? “ 

Sebastian looks up, where Dan is standing, all soft and warm, fresh out of the shower, with just a towel around his waist.

“Then stop staring and come here. It’s awesome! Look, fresh sheets! And its smells so nice! “

Dan gingerly climbs on the bed. He lays his head on Sebastian’s arm. 

“You’re absolutely right. The sheet smells absolutely amazing, which can’t be said about you though. “ Dan scrunches his nose

“Oh bugger off! “

“Bugger off now, proper British lad, are you now. “

Seb half-heartedly kicks Dan as he gets up. He starts to unceremoniously strip right there and then. 

“Wait, no, not fair“, Dan protests from the bed. “I want a proper striptease! Slow music and everything. “ 

“But I thought you want me to go shower first? “

“True. Shower first, striptease later. “

“From the towel I will be wearing after the shower? “

“You’re a killjoy. Go wash your stinky body now. “ 

Sebastian laughs as he walks to the shower. Dan lies on his back, enjoying the soft mattress and clean sheets. The birds are chirping outside, and the bedroom is in full glow of the afternoon sun. It’s beautiful here. He never wants to leave. Not for at least a month. Or two weeks. Or any time they have.   
“Hey I’ve figured it out! “ Sebastian yells out of the shower.

“Figured what out? “

“I’ll do striptease for you, if you make a breakfast. “ 

Dan thinks for a while. “Ok. But striptease first. And you’re wearing the vest and underneath the black t-shirt with rolled up sleeves. And your hair will be up! “

“Ok, mister specific. And what pants should I be wearing? “

“Black and tight. Very tight. “

Dan imagines Sebastian in this outfit and can feel himself getting harder. He runs his hand over the towel, and takes it off. 

“Oh, someone is ready to make a head start, I see how it is,“ Sebastian is out of the shower, with his hair pushed up, wearing long, fluffy bathrobe. He looks appreciatively at Dan’s naked body. 

“Should I help you, or do you rather wanna wait for that striptease? “

“Get in here right now, or I’ll spank you with that bathrobe belt. “

“Kinky“, Sebastian laughs as he gets on the bed and runs his hand up Dan’s chest

“You know it“, Dan smiles and kisses him.

*

Dan is cooking. Yeah, he can’t believe it either. But here he is. It’s not anything special, just scrambled eggs and a toast, and some fresh avocadoes and a freshly squeezed orange juice and some spring onion to go with the eggs. And coffee, obviously. He looks at the mess he’s already made. And he hasn’t even started on the oranges. He probably should’ve started with them. And the avocadoes are mostly a mess of green. He thinks one of the wallops is in the corner of the room, where it fell when it slipped his hands. 

“What are you doing? “

Sebastian comes into the kitchen. Dan spins and quite pointlessly tries to cover the kitchen bar and all the stuff there.

“I’m making a breakfast for you. “

“Is that what’s burning? “

Dan quickly checks. “Oh fuck. “

The eggs are basically on fire by now. Sebastian smiles as he watches Dan quickly taking care of the burning eggs and the whole mess of a kitchen.   
“You know, you could actually help instead of just standing there, looking pretty, and staring at my ass. “

“Was that your ass? Sorry I couldn’t see properly through the smoke. “

“Oh go fuck yourself. “

Sebastian finally moves and helps Dan.

“So“, Dan sighs when they put out the fire and open windows, “I guess I’ll run to the store for something for a breakfast. You can have a coffee, I did not burn that. “

“Thank you. I’ll finish the kitchen. “

 

As Dan walks to the store, he feels like the biggest tool in the world. He can cook, but this one time, where he really wanted it to be perfect, he messes up this bad. He had the whole scenario planned. Sebastian wakes up by the delicious smell of coffee, comes down to the kitchen, looking as gorgeous as ever, all sleepy and adorable, Dan will kiss him good morning, they have breakfast together, and then go back to bad for some lazy morning sex. And then he will make him do the promised striptease.  
But now, instead of fucking his beautiful boyfriend, he’s walking to the store. Great. Way to go Dan, way to go. But once he’s already there, he can make the most of it, right. So he buys olives, and asparagus, and tofu, and nice wine to go with it, some crackers, and basically everything he sees and knows Sebastian enjoys. 

When he gets to the house, it’s quite past the breakfast time and Dan is hungry as hell. He can’t wait to take everything out of the bags and make them a nice quick breakfast. He has it all planned out, when he gets to the kitchen. Into the kitchen that was a disaster like an hour ago. Into the kitchen that is still not really clean, but at least it doesn’t smell like burnt eggs. Into the kitchen, where there’s Sebastian standing, leaning on the kitchen counter, looking like a sin. His hair is pushed up, so his beautiful face is even more prominent. Those beautiful, beautiful green eyes, looking at him, burning with a thousand promises. He is wearing the vest and t-shirt Dan requested yesterday, and Dan is getting hard just form the sight of his arms. And Sebastian’s long legs in those tight black jeans. Jeans. On Sebastian. Dan is standing there, unable to move, with bags still in his hands, his brain simultaneously completely blank, and playing hundreds sexual scenarios at once. 

Sebastian half smiles and prowls towards Dan, keeping eye contact the whole time. He takes the bag out of Dan’s hands, and places them on the chair. The he raises one eyebrow. “How do you like it? Is it as you imagined, or do I look even better?“

Normally Dan would shot back something about overconfidence and cockiness, but then normally there’s not full on sexual predator Sebastian standing right in front of him. Why aren’t they touching yet??  
Instead of answering, Dan pulls Sebastian in for a kiss, one hand threading into his hair, the other sliding over Sebastian’s back to his ass. For a wonderful moment, they are kissing hungrily, bodies pressed together. Dan can feel Sebastian getting harder, and he wants to grind into him when Sebastian breaks the contact.

“Oh no no“, he says slightly out of breath. “This is a striptease. You don’t get to touch, handsome boy. You get to sit down, and watch. And absolutely no touching. Understood? “

Dan, unable to talk, just nods his agreement.

“Follow me. “ 

Sebastian leads them into the living room, and sits Dan in the armchair. Then he steps in the middle of the room. He starts turning slowly, giving Dan good look from all sides. When he turns back, his vest is unbuttoned and he’s slowly taking it off. It’s not the finest striptease ever. There’s no music, there’s no teasing dancing, there no words. Just the burning desire. Dan is so hard, and he can see Sebastian is too. He wants to touch so badly. Sebastian now lost his shirt, and there’s all the white lean body for Dan to view. Dan is itching to do something. To touch Sebastian’s flat stomach, to lick his dark nipples, stroke his arms, suck on his long fingers. Oh god those fingers.Those fingers are about to open the fly of Sebastian’s jeans, when Dan’s stomach rumbles. It breaks the trans. Sebastian stops unbuttoning his jeans and looks at Dan. Dan’s stomach rumbles again. Louder this time.

“Oh my god!“, Sebastian is looking at Dan “you haven’t eaten yet! You haven’t eaten since like yesterday’s lunch!“ He is running towards the kitchen “I’m so sorry I forgot!“

“No what wait“, Dan is trying to stop Sebastian, but his stomach makes noises again.

Seb comes back in with a tray that has some sandwiches and tomatoes on it.

“I made it when you were at the store! I ate mine before you came, I’m so sorry, I wanted you to have a breakfast first, but then you came in, with those bags, and you looked so nice, and I just… I couldn’t stop myself. Dan I’m so sorry you must be so hungry! “

“Seb, Seb, its ok. “ Dan touches Sebastian’s hand, and intertwines their fingers. “It’s ok, I’m just hungry. And trust me if I say, I would happily trade all of the meals for you. “

Sebastian smiles. “Well please don’t do that, as you would then die of malnourishment. And I definitely don’t want to date a skeleton. Now eat and then I can finally take off these stupid jeans.“ He tugs at them and scrunches his nose. “How can you wear them? They’re so tight. Ugh. “

“But they look so good. “ Dan smiles and bites into the sandwich.


End file.
